


Haunted

by Kiriyama__Rei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriyama__Rei/pseuds/Kiriyama__Rei
Summary: There were nights when he couldn’t stand being alive. Nights where he wondered when and why did things turned out the way they did.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this within an hour or so. I’m self projecting a bit, but I’m sure that we all felt helplessness at least once in our lives.

                    _Haunted_

 

 

There were nights when he couldn’t stand being alive. Nights where he wondered when and why did things turned out the way they did. It usually starts with light coughing then goes into full fits where he’s holding on to dear life; gasping for air. Begging that his lungs would show mercy just this once.

 

He wonders. Why couldn’t he have been stronger. Why did it have to turn out this way.

 

Why was he so weak?

 

He knows that he is well loved. He’s reminded of that every day both on and off the stage. He knows this. But once the sun sets and the lights go out, the fears and doubts start to sink in.

 

And the weight of regret falls heavily on his chest.

 

Why was he born like this? Why did god play this cruel trick on him?

 

Why was he left behind?

 

Why?

 

He can’t stop it now. The coughs are getting stronger;his throat is burning. It’s as if his whole body is being constricted by a rope of shadows. He shuts his eyes tight, praying that the end will reach him quickly.

 

Before he realizes it, a pair of hands are reaching out to him. It was if a breath of fresh air has entered his body. The ropes of shadows soon beginning to loosen up, freeing him from their stronghold.

 

He could breathe again.

 

 

He looked up at the familiar face who was showing signs of concerned.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Three words. That’s all it took.

 

Then he started to cry.

 

Crying because his body was so weak. Crying because of the things he’s lost. Crying because even after all this time, he still couldn’t stand on his own.

 

He felt himself being pulled into a gentle embrace. The warmth of a hand gently stroking his hair.

 

“It’s okay. I’m here with you.”

 

Nothing else needed to be said.

 

He hated the idea of being coddled. He hated it a lot. But being in this embrace wasn’t a bad feeling. It was as if he was wrapped in a soft blanket on cool rainy day. He felt warm. He felt safe.

 

There were nights were he couldn’t stand being alive. Nights where he wondered if he was too hard too love. But that gentle smile and the sweet scent of honey brought him back to a sense of security.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just one of those nights...
> 
> This is quite the tone shift compared to my other works, but I wrote this during a time where I myself wasn’t feeling well. The next fic I write will be more light hearted, I promise. 
> 
> I’m sorry for putting you through that, Riku. Luckily, you have a kind person who will look after you during those dark moments. I’m sure it’s obvious who it was that helped him. If not, that’s what the ‘honey’ line was for. 
> 
> For a fic that’s so short I certainly had a lot to say. Sorry about that.
> 
> Thank you for reading. As always, criticism is appreciated. Till next time, 
> 
> -Rei


End file.
